James is back
by inugomegirl
Summary: James came back for Sonny and won't stop till he has her. But chad is here to protect her, will chad end up helping her or end badly for him and Sonny? Channy! rated for low vocabulary. ONEFIC


2 weeks after James left, Sonny and Chad only got slightly closer as friends if you can even call them that, Tawni happily moved on from James, and Nico and Grady finally finish there 6 hours of community service thanks to Zora where ever she was.

"hey Chad." Sonny smiled as she passed him in the cafeteria to go sit at her table skipping out on the inedible food that was available that day.

"oh hey Sonny." he answered back actually happy to see her, they had become closer as friends since there fake date. She sat in-between Tawni, and an empty seat.

"hey guys what did I miss?" she asked referring to her group, none of them had the disgusting food being served same as always, they didn't mind because they always ordered a pizza later on. Sonny became deeply lost in the conversation of the last sketch practiced, than Chad plopped down in the empty seat next to Sonny, he placed a tray on the table covered in taco's.

"eat up guys," he kindly offered up the Mexican replications.

"aw thanks Chad," Sonny said not questioning his generosity, he had become nicer as a person and there was no reason to suspect anything.

"Any thing for my pals." Chad said taking a taco off the tray, the shows rivalry was nearly gone except for Portlyn, who didn't like the idea of loosing "her" Chad to chuckle city, which was now a compliment to them.

Later that day.

Chad and Sonny were laughing at some stupid joke that Chad told 10 minutes ago, they walked to Sonny, and Tawni's dressing room. Where they normally hung out with Tawni but she decided to go for soda with one of Chad's friends named Tyler. So it was just the two of them which they really didn't mind.

They burst through the door of the room to find a big surprise.

"James?!?" They yelled surprised, James was sitting on the couch.

"Sonny." he happily yelled, rage burned in Sonny's heart, she took a step forward but Chad pulled her back, she didn't refuse to stay put.

"what do you want James?" Sonny angrily asked not really wanting him to answer.

"Sonny I realized I can't live without you, Take me back?" He pleaded, Sonny looked confused at Chad, he looked back sympathetically,

"want to go grab a Smoothie? My treat," Chad asked ignoring James's question, Sonny smiled happily at him also ignoring James.

"Sounds good, I don't have rehearsal for another 2 hours." Sonny said turning around to walk out the door with Chad. James Grabbed her arm roughly.

"Let go of her James," Chad commended, James didn't flinch, Chad forcefully placed a hand on his trying to free Sonny, James swung his other hand around painfully slapping him across the face. He stumbled backwards.

"Chad!" Sonny cried, James squeezed her arm tighter, She ignored him ripping from his grip kneeling down next to Chad, her arm was raw from where James gripped her.

"James get out of here, Now" she said putting venom into her voice, but James didn't back down, he unevenly walked over to her.

"please Sonny I can't take it anymore, I need you." he pleaded

"No, get out of here." Sonny screamed Chad's unconscious body shuddered next to her, his face was turning red. Of course James wasn't leaving with out getting what he wanted, he forcefully kissed her. She quickly pulled away, which he didn't like, he quickly slapped her making her yelp in pain, tears rain down her cheek.

"get away from me James." she cried, her voice was shaking and broken. He grabbed her arm again, but it was to strong for her to pull away with out loosing the sleeve on her shirt. He walked towards Chad's body, he brought his foot back and kicked him in the stomach, he flinched in pain.

"Chad!" She yelled again rushing toward him, James grabbed her and started pulling her toward the door,

"no let me go," She started kicking and pulling but she couldn't break free from his grasp

"Dammit shut up." James Yelled angrily slapping Sonny hard in the face, she let out a groan.

"Sonny I love you and I can't live without you, Why don't you love me?" Sonny looked back at him tears filled in her eyes'

"Because I love Chad." she confessed, James gasped, he gripped both of her arms.

"how can you love him? How can he love someone that doesn't love you back?" James yelled she closed he eyes in fear.

"how can you?" a familiar voice called from behind sonny, Chad stood up wiping blood from his mouth. He dizzily walked over to James punching him in the gut. He let go of sonny as he clutched his gut in pain.

Chad grabbed sonny's hand pulling her quickly out the door. James wasn't far behind them, as they burst through the doors to Chad's studio.

"Richmond what ever you do don't let James in here, catch him and lock him up." Chad said to his security guard at the door to the falls, he took sonny inside and lead her to the set of the falls. He protectively hugged her as she sobbed into his chest.

"it's ok Sonny I took care of it, he's gone." Chad said comfortingly, she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"are you ok Chad?" She asked, he smiled nodding his head, there was a small awkward silence between them, while the whole cast shot them glances every once in a while.

"Sonny?" He whispered, she looked at him her eyes still red and blood shot.

"I love you too." he smiled, gazing into her eyes. She hugged him tighter smiling widely. Chad tilted her head upward and gently kissed her, and she kissed back.

He laughed a little, she looked confused at him, "it doesn't taste like ski ball and air hockey." he teased happily, she giggle and than he kissed her again.


End file.
